


Hidden Depths

by kashmir



Category: Braveheart
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always more than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holycitygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=holycitygirl).



> Only for you. This is probably the oddest 'ship I will ever write. Shorter than I wanted but... I hope I did it justice. Again for Lee on her birthday. =)

They were almost complete polar opposites.

Robert was proper and diplomatic, never willing to ruffle feathers. William was never hung up on propriety and would _never_ turn down a fight. They came from opposite ends of the spectrum but yet still, somehow, these two very different men managed to not only become friends... but lovers.

Robert was, to be perfectly frank, always a bit jealous of William. He was charismatic and embraced by the people. He was earthy and idealistic and he had principles.

Robert was always the one who had to smooth the English ruffled feathers, all the while having to keep his people happy. He was forced into submitting to English rule by his father, not having the gall like William to stand up and fight for his people.

They were both intelligent men, although William chose only to reveal his intelligence at pertinent times. They had many a spirited debate over a myriad of topics and Robert loved getting William's blood up. His eyes when he was riled were a sight to behold. They looked almost feral in the candlelight of Robert's great hall.

Robert was raised Catholic, as was William. They knew what usually went on after one of their debates or too much ale would fast get them excommunicated (or worse) and the first few times, Robert tried to talk William out of it, citing these reasons. William had just smiled that almost mad grin he had and Robert found himself unable to ay no.

Their differences extended into the bedroom.

William came with a whimper, Robert a shout. William would only lose control in the bedroom, trusting Robert to see to both their pleasures. He gave himself to Robert, body, mind, soul.

Robert paid William's surrender back by betraying him to the English, at his father's behest. He cursed his weak nature inwardly as William's betrayed gaze fell on his.

It is shortly after that that Robert reaches a turning point. He becomes the man he realized was there all along, the man William must of seen all along when he looked in his eyes.

He leads his country to freedom, the goal William had so long to reach, the goal he had given his life for.

Finishing this task, freeing their people, is the least Robert can do for the man who loved him for who he really was.

Opposites be damned.


End file.
